1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is developed to minimize the pin counts of the switching regulator or the switching controller of power converters
2. Description of the Related Art
Power converters are generally used to power many of electronic devices. The pulse-width modulation (PWM) technique is a conventional technology used in a power converter to control and regulate the output power. Various functions, including protection functions, are built-in in the integrated circuit of power converter to protect the power converter from permanent damage and for specific purpose.
To provide the additional functions to the power supply controller, additional pins are added for each function to the integrated circuit power supply controllers. Consequently, each additional function generally translates into an additional pin on the power supply controller chip, which results in increased costs and additional external components. Another consequence of providing additional functionality to power supply controllers is that there is sometimes a substantial increase in power consumption by providing the additional functionality.